The present invention relates to an intellectual knockdown maze including side blocks and component blocks which can be freely optionally arranged on a seat board to define various maze paths. The pattern of the arrangement of the side blocks and component blocks is changeable by a player. This serves to train the maze path design ability of the player.
Conventional maze designs generally include plane maze and solid maze. These two types of mazes both have fixed pattern and path. Therefore, for a player skilled in passing through the fixed path of the maze, the maze can no more attract and provide entertaining effect for the player. Moreover, due to the fixed pattern and considerably large volume of the conventional maze, it is inconveniently to pack or carry the conventional maze.